Grounded!!!! (Dan 10)
This is the 12th episode of the Dan 10 series, also the second episode of arc 2. Summary After fighting a bunch of alien humanoids Dan and Jay's parents see them transform into an alien and ground him on the spot, will Dan and Jay will save the gang from a vicious alien commander before he launches his invasion on Earth...... Episode The episode begins in an alleyway with a bunch of brown aliens with squid like aliens latched on their faces with their brains visible and one green eye are sneaking around. Voice: Not so fast, alien squid faces! The aliens turn seeing Dan activating the Omnitrix with Marina and a magenta disk around her fist, Chris touching a lampost having metal arms, and CC with a flaming arrow he's about to fire and Jay activating his Omnitrix.Dan slaps down the Omnitrix turning into Swampfire and Jay slapping down his watch turning into Articguana. Swampfire: Swampfire! (smells his armpits) I really need to get a deodarant! Articguana: Articguana?!! Cooool, literally! (He fires a freeze ray freezing a bunch of the aliens.) CC is firing flaming arrows at them making them hit a building, then kicks, karate chops and punches them away. CC: Can't touch me! (Fires flaming arrows at the aliens burning them.) Marina is firing a stream of magenta energy blasts knocking through them. Then she kicks them and throws them into eachother. Chris: Marina, that's my thing! (He punches right through them and tosses them aside, then hammers his arms into one and throws another, until he's hit by a slime ball sticking him to a wall.) Swampfire, throwing some fireballs and punching some: Whoa, I didn't see that coming! Marina: That's gross! (She raises a magenta shield protecting herself from the slimeballs, then she fires a stream knocking a bunch into a window.) Ha! Swampfire is firing a stream of fire at some burning right through a group of them. And Articguana jumps to dodge a slimeball and lands on one freezing it in the process. Then fires a freeze ray creating an ice path skating on it punching through them. Then Swampfire calls on plants to vigorously shake them and strangle them. Then fires a bunch of methane gas putting them all to sleep. Swampfire: Hot stuff coming through!!! A couple are behind an alleyway watching shockingly. The Lady: OUR SONS...... The Man: ARE...... The Couple in Unision: ALIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Swampfire and Articguana revert. Dan: Guys gotta go! Marina: See ya! (She waves, as Dan grabs Jay and runs home.) CC: That's my line! Marina, sneers: You should've used it! End Scene Dan and Jay arrive home. Dan: Mom! Dad! We're home! They see their mom and dad sitting quietly in the living room. Mom: From where!!!! Dan: Uhhh.... Jay: From our friend Chris's house! Dad: Yeah right! We saw you transform into a plant creature and an ice pufferfish! Dan, under his breath: They have names Swampfire and Articguana you know. Mom: Excuse us! GO to your rooms you two are.....GROUNDED!!!!!!!!! At Dan's Room Dan, in thoughts: What am I going to do! My computer and my phone are in the living room! Unless I get some help from them! ''(Slaps the Omnitrix down, then he's gone. Ball Weevil crawls under the door. And crawls down the stairs and then on the ceiling until a fly swatter hits him. It was his mom.) Mom: I know this hurts Daniel, but it is for your own good! (She plops him in his room then reverts.) Dan: That almost worked! At Jay's Room Jay: Hmm, I got an idea! Time to try the new guy! (Slaps the watch down.) Buzzshock HAHAHAH!!!! (He converts himself into electricity and flies through telephone wires after getting outside as electricity. Then when he's back to his solid state he bumps into a tennis racket and falls to the ground.) Mom: Your brother tried the same thing, so we knew you would try the same thing! (She brings him to his room and he reverts.) At Dan's Room: Maybe.....(He tries to open up the window but its locked down.) Darn it! Wait a sec! If they have my computer then they should see the message Marina sent me! But how will they see it when they're not looking at my emails! Or I can try...(Slaps down the Omnitrix turning into Upgrade, then becomes a liquid and slides under the door and down the stairs and morphs into his computers and opens up the computer and the email.) Marina: Dan! Dan! Help an Alien Commander is attacking us! They see a giant white alien with black toes and claws with a purple face with three red eyes.\, a purple core on his chest and orange wings, holding stone Chris. Chris is pounding his hand on the alien commander's arm. Alien Commander: Stop that pounding human scum! (He throws Chris into a wall hard.) CC fires a series of flaming arrows on each side. The Alien Commander grabs one and crushes it then grabs CC, CC kicks and punches him and stabs him with a bow. Alien Commander: Ahhh!! (He punches CC into Chris, then slashes a beam's rope and the beam slams into the two boys.) Marina fires a series of magenta disks and magenta streams tripping him. Marina: '''Skadiggeteth Metalarka!' (She lifts a very heavy metal box and throws it at him. It crushes him then he lifts it and throws it crushing Marina knocking her out.) Alien Commander: I am the Highbreed my species has the purest DNA in the world!!! (He grabs CC opens up his wings and flies off into the sky to another warehouse. The transmission ends.) Mom: What is that monster going to do to that kid!!?? Upgrade slips out and slides back to his bed and reverts. His mom and dad come in. Dad: Hurry up go alien and save a poor child! Dan: Got it! Its blaze of glory time! Jay comes in. Jay: Okay! These guys could use a blast from Shocksquatch! Come on Shocksquatch! (He turns into Shocksquatch.) Shocksquatch! Dan turns into Gravattack but gets stuck in his narrow ceiling. Gravattack: Aww man! The three push him out of the room and outside. Gravattack begins to float through the air and Shocksquatch runs on all four to the warehouse. End Scene CC is strapped to a bunch of slime while Marina and Chris are hanging on shackles. Marina: When Dan and Jay get their hands on you they'll- Highbreed: They'll fall like you three human scum!!! (Highbreed is hit by a gravity ball knocking them into the wall.) Raahh! Gravattack and Shocksquatch are in the warehouse. Gravattack: Take off! (His hands glow blue and a wave of gravity surround him and the Highbreed floats through the air. He smashes his hands to the ground and the Highbreed latches onto a heavy metal object and falls with the object to the ground. Then Shocksquatch begins shocking him, then he fires a lightning bolt from his mouth into a wall. Then hammers his arms into the Highbreed's chest, then the Highbreed swings his arm but Gravattack catches it and punches him in the face, but Highbreed grabs him and throws him outside into a building. The Highbreed is about to hit Shocksquatch but the Highbreed is pinned to the ground and Shocksquatch fires a stream of lightning at the Highbreed defeating him. Shocksquatch breaks Chris, CC and Marina out. Then the two revert. Dan: Hah! Take that! End Scene Dan and Jay are home with their parents talking to them. Mom: You two aren't grounded anymore! Dad: Yes, but be careful alright and be back by 9 and wear a jacket when its cold! Dan and Jay high five eachother. This is the end of the episode of season 2 episode 2 Hope you enjoyed it :) Characters Dan Tennyson (main character) Jay Tennyson (main character) Dan and Jay's Mom (First Appearance) Dan and Jay's Dad (First Appearance) Chris Levin Marina Tealiton CC Takaishi Villains Brown Aliens (First Appearance) Highbreed (First Appearance, main villain of this episode) Aliens Used By Dan Swampfire Ball Weevil Upgrade Gravattack Aliens Used By Jay Articguana Buzzshock Shocksquatch Trivia .Dan and Jay's parents find out their secret .A new villain rises